Quentyn Allyrion
Quentyn Allyrion is a member of House Allyrion and the current heir of his noble House. Biography Quentyn was born to Lord Davos Allyrion and Sarella Blackmont on the year 369. His birth was much looked forward to by the happy couple due to him being the firstborn, Lord Davos secretly happy that the one who was to inherit his home was to be a son. And what a son was he, a rather robust baby, who cried loudly and strongly. The Maester of the castle was eager to tell the Lord of the Castle that it meant his son would be a strong one. Both parents were eager to believe this and poured their love and affection into the young child. This didn't actually last a long time as their attention was soon foisted upon the twin sisters Sylva and Myrcella. Quentyn was allowed to do what he wanted, more out of neglect than anything else. While this was not good for his mental health in the long term he did not hold a grudge for his parents or his siblings. Instead, he turned towards making friends about the castle, playing with wooden swords and getting in trouble. No matter how much trouble he got in though his father and mother would not pay attention to him. In a surprise announcement however, Davos told his son that he was sending him to Yronwood in order to be a ward and page. Quentyn felt abandoned and crushed by this, and was very nervous about going to a new place. Upon arriving he was greeted by the Lord Yronwood and was instantly made welcome by his son Anders Yronwood. The older boy made him feel special and introduced him to his group of friends that he was already a part of. A friendship was formed between the two, based off the shared bonds of childhood struggles. Quentyn would develop a huge childhood crush on Anders sister, and receive no small amounts of teasing from his friends about it. Towards the end of his tenure in Yronwood castle, he was sent out to Sunspear to be the squire for Garin Martell, a famed duelist across Dorne. However, he arrived right as the Dornish-Triarchy was beginning and found himself deep in the Siege of Sunspear. In those few weeks Quentyn learned more about being a knight and being a soldier than the rest of his life up to that point combined. When Garin was not helping with the defenses he was drilling Quentyn on his swordsmanship, vaguely saying that he would need it very soon. He would participate in the Sack of Sunspear, as Triarchy forces began storming the walls of the castle. During the battle he would draw his training sword and stab down on a man who was trying to get over the walls. This was the first man he killed and another during that battle would follow. He managed to escape the Sack with Garin Martell and others, making their way to Skyreach. On the way he heard about the Sack of Godsgrace where his baseborn cousin's hand had been cut off and his uncle had been killed and he was enraged against the Essosi. When the host of Dornishmen began going North he went with them, fighting in the Battle of Hangman's Hill with the cavalry and then later on in the Battle of Bronzegate. Before the battle began he met up again with Anders Yronwood were the two rekindled their friendship from their childhood, Anders bidding Quentyn to stick close to him during the upcoming battle. This proved to be good advice as Anders would save his life during the disastrous battle. Instead of going to Essos with the rest of the men he returned home to mourn the dead and take care of his father who had fallen into depression after the death of his brother. The following year he would go to the court at Sunspear to continue being a squire and to serve the court. There at the court, he would meet a young Edric Martell, and the two would spend time together talking about money and trade. Quentyn surprisingly found himself interested in the topic as when the Maester talked about it sounded boring and a dullards task. Yet Edric spoke with fire about it and that encouraged him to learn more. During his time at the court he would gain a reputation for being a womanizer. Many fell victim to his wiles and charms, including Lady Jordayne and Mara Santagar. There are rumors that some baseborn children of his are now running about the Water Garden or Sunspear but no one has come forth to present them. He came across information that indicated the steward of Sunspear was corrupt and working with the very same essosi that they had been at war with not so long ago. He revealed the treachery to the court, he was made the new steward and knighted for his bravery "of a different kind." Timeline * 369 - Quentyn Allyrion is born to Davos Allyrion and Sarella Blackmont * 372 - Twin sisters Sylva and Myrcella are born * 377 - Sent to Yronwood to foster, meets Anders Yronwood for the first time and befriends him * 378 - First childhood crush, Anders sister is met * 382 - Sent to Sunspear to squire for Garin Martell * 382 - Fought in the Sack of Sunspear killing his first man and retreating with Garin Martell to Skyreach * 382 - The Sack of Godsgrace would occur, the uncle of Quentyn, Mors would be killed. * 384 - Fought in the Battle of Hangman's Hill * 384 - Fought in the Battle of Bronzegate, life is saved by Anders Yronwood * 384 - Goes back to Godsgrace to bury the dead, father falls into depression * 385 - Leaves for Sunspear to serve in the court * 387 - Becomes known as a womanizer * 388 - Discovers the previous Stewards of Sunspear was working with a Lys Guildsmen, after exposing him he is appointed the new steward and is knighted by Garin * 390 - Rides with Dorne to this tournament Family Tree * Davos Allyrion ** Quentyn Allyrion (21) ** Sylva Allyrion (18) ** Myrcella Allyrion (18) * Mors Allyrion (deceased) ** Daemon Allyrion (19) ** Oberyn Sand (18) Supporting Characters * Myrcella Allyrion - Negotiator * Sylva Allyrion - Trader * Oberyn Sand - Warrior (swords) * Maester Gendry - Maester Category:House Allyrion Category:Dornish